marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andrew Booth (Earth-616)
This character is indeed on Earth-616 (sorry, haven't got the hang of certain details yet), though I doubt anyone would remember his real name was Andrew Booth without having read the one and only story he appeared in back in 1984. Tony ingram 15:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Definitely 616 - this is the same story that introduced Thunderclap, who later turned up in Civil War. Lokiofmidgaard 17:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed-I'd forgotten him! As far as I know, Spider-Man weekly #607 is his only appearance prior to that particular unexpected return, yes? I wonder where he was hiding in the meantime...Tony ingram 17:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Thunderclap had no appearances between those two comics. Lokiofmidgaard 17:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) However, Assassin-8's more recent appearance isn't 616 - that's an alternate reality story, as the stories in the UK Spectacular Spider-Man nor Marvel Heroes titles these days are not 616. Lokiofmidgaard 02:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The intention of the writer seems to be that the story fits Booth's previously established continuity. Some of the stories in those mags make no attempt to do so, but others do. But if, as you say, they aren't on 616-then where are they set? Do we need a sepearate reality designation, and indeed a separate character entry? Tony ingram 07:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the belated response. Been away for a few days and playing catch-up since I got back. Yes, the writer did seem to intend the story to fit Booth's previously established continuity, though that could be put down to similar realities with similar histories. It's the venue for the story that is the problem - since Marvel UK folded, the new material Panini has published has been deliberately "continuity-lite," intended to be easily accessible for new and young readers, and to allow writers not to worry about US story arcs and current plot twists. The characters are all "classic" versions of themselves. Thus, in the new Assassin-8 story we see Steve Rogers as Captain America and Brian wearing Captain Britain's Davis-designed costume, which he hasn't worn since early issues of Excalibur. If this was 616, it would have to fit in between the end of the Jaspers Warp and the formation of Excalibur. Glancing at the story, there's nothing I spot to prevent it being set in the past and going in said slot, but the majority of the modern Panini stuff is considered, by default, to be alternate reality. IF it is all one continuity (it probably is, but I don't think anyone has checked for continuity clashes that might prevent some Panini tales from belonging to the same reality as others) then it is Earth-9411, the reality whose Captain Britain fought the Fury in Spectacular Spider-Man #133 and had a rematch in a later Marvel Heroes story. Lokiofmidgaard 12:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, that would make sense. Though Captain Britain has worn the Davies designed costume since then on occasion, most recently in Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1 1. Tony ingram 13:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Brian returned to the costume between the end of New Excalibur and the start of Secret Invasion/Captain Britain and MI 13 #1. However, as of Black Panther #23, set during the Civil War storyline, he was wearing his New Excalibur costume, which means he returned to his old costume in a time when Steve was either a fugitive or dead, and by the time Steve came back from the dead, Brian was in his current costume. So no window for the Marvel Heroes story there. Lokiofmidgaard 13:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Loki, there are times when you amaze me! I concede, there is clearly no suitable gap (unless, of course, Brian keeps all his old costumes and just breaks one out when he feels like a change). So, are we saying this story was definitely Earth-9411 and not 616, and if so, do we need a new entry for that version of Booth? Tony ingram 14:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Only times? :P And no, Brian can't have just hauled his old costume out of the cupboard. He only had the one (if you recall, Merlyn transformed the original costume into the Davis one, and he couldn't have a spare as any copy he made wouldn't have had the power-boosting circuitry. That costume got destroyed when the Fury killed him on Earth-238, and reconstructed by Merlyn and Roma as part of his resurrection - it was a unique item, as he had nowhere else to get a copy, and its uniqueness was why the likes of Mordred and Slaymaster had to steal the one Brian was wearing, rather than simply pinch a spare from his closet. Mastermind couldn't create one - to give Betsy a costume the computer had to work from the one salvaged from the dead Kaptain Briton. And the Davis one was destroyed during Inferno, which is why Brian ended up needing Captain Marshall's costume. Quite how Brian managed to get hold of a copy for the start of CB&MI13 is hard to fathom, unless Saturnyne had one made for him after the events of Die By the Sword. Anyway - without further evidence one way or another, the default position is that this was Earth-9411, and we need a new entry for that version of Booth. Lokiofmidgaard 15:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing that Brian no longer needs the costume circuitry to boost his powers and the version seen in MI13 #1 was a non functioning copy, just plain ordinary cloth. As for Booth, I'll get right on it! Tony ingram 15:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ...and now we need an Assassin-8 Disambig page....Tony ingram 16:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC)